


Loki, God of Lies

by HayashiYuri



Series: Thor Ragnarok BTS (headcanon by Yuri) [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Loki Angst, Odin is angsty here too, Odin's B+ Parenting, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayashiYuri/pseuds/HayashiYuri
Summary: Odin may be a master liar, but Loki is the God of Lies.





	Loki, God of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon: Odin lied about a lot of stuffs and Loki knew Odin is lying about something. But he cannot pinpoint the exact lie. He can feel a lie, the stronger ones that involves him tend to make him weak. The petty or white lies, he can brush them off easily.

It was a familiar feeling, the tingling sensation under his skin had been present almost all his life. It was not overly uncomfortable, but it persisted throughout his childhood and bled into his adulthood.

It was not until he was presented as the God of Lies and Mischief, when he understood the meaning of the feeling.

Lies.

It started out mildly when he was among his (Odin’s and in the future, Thor’s) people. Little petty lies that everyone told the other to cover up something menial and useless. It did not matter to him, not unless the sensation got stronger and he would have to report it to his father for fear of possible treason among the people.

But there lies another problem.

Odin, his father, his king, the Allfather.

It was not Loki’s fault nor his desire to hide away in the library as people outside went about their day under the golden sky. It was a feeling he had, the sensation that accompanied him as he grew up, surrounded by his family.

It was not as obvious as first, since he was never left alone growing up as a Prince of Asgard. Maids and servants rushing down the hallway, keeping things in the Palace running smoothly and spotlessly clean, but gathered together to spread the gossips of the Royalties and the peasants alike. Council members scampered towards the throne room, tried but failed to make themselves presentable as they gave their advices to the King while trying to keep the more honest opinion to themselves. So lying had been woven deeply into Loki’s life as early as he remembered despite not being the one lying.

Hence, when he felt the tingling sensation during a private family dinner with just his parents and Thor, he was left baffled.

“Are you okay, my son?” Frigga asked in concern, most likely because she saw how Loki suddenly stiffened at Odin’s and Thor’s discussion regarding the Frost Giants.

Shaking himself out of stupor, Loki replied, “Nothing, mother.” His mind finally cleared up until his brother’s and father’s discussion got louder.

“Seeking war is unbecoming, Thor. We spent lessons on these, you should know better.”

Thor slammed the table and shouted, “I was only following your footstep, your example. Denying my desire makes you a hypocrite!”

If possible, Odin’s expression grew darker and his next words came out as cold as Jotunheim, “A king does not seek war. You are a fool if that is what you thought of me. I. Do. Not. Actively. Attack. Other. Realms. Unprovoked.”

Hearing that, Loki startled and dropped his knife. He stood up with difficulty, ignoring the concerned look from his family, and pointed at his father, “You lied.”

Instinctively, Odin schooled his expression calmly, trying to look as stoic as possible while his heart was beating furiously. _Oh no. What if he realized he was adopted. What if he realized I am not his real father and he hates me. What if he decided to go back to his birth parents. I am not ready to break my son that way. I am not ready to lose him. I love him. What do I do?_

Determined to keep his son with him, Odin decided on the spot to reveal one of his most kept secret. A lie he told his children (his sons), without revealing his other lie, the one that would cost him his youngest. With that determination in mind, Odin laid out his deepest kept secret and buried his treasured ones underneath his heart.

“Yes. Yes, I lied. Back in the days before both of you were born, before I met your mother, I was a war-monger, Odin, the God of War……”

That was when Loki found out about Odin’s first lie.

He found out Odin’s second lie when he was in the weapon’s vault.

He was a frost giant ~~(not a lie)~~ , he was adopted ~~(he hopes that was a lie but no)~~ , he was not the son of Odin and Frigga ~~(not a lie either)~~ and he was no brother of Thor ~~(the truth that hurts)~~.

So, when he was dangling over the Bifrost, Odin’s “No, Loki” broke his heart as the familiar sensation was absent.

_Little did he know, Odin wanted to say, “No Loki, don’t do this. I cannot bear to lose you.” But he was too weak to hear Loki’s tearful confession and too weak to save his youngest. He failed his eldest and lost his youngest. With a heavy heart, he tried to protect his middle son, to keep him in Asgard, to cage him, to control him. Because he failed and damn it if he fails again._

Loki found out about Odin’s third lie when his father was minutes away from leaving his world forever. Odin was weakened and dying and it was all his fault _(No, Loki)_. That was when he met his eldest (step)sister, Hela. Hela, who walked out from a portal as Odin passed; who appeared as Odin’s “my sons” was ringing in Loki’s ear, the meaning behind the two simple words gave Loki a heavy heart and a light head.

My sons.

That was not a lie. The tingling sensation was worryingly absent.

It was not a lie. He would know if it was.

But why did it hurt so much? The ache spreads from his heart to his whole body.

Why does it ache so..? Why?

Why?

Wh…

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed because I'm late for my class. I'll check if there're any mistakes and feel free to inform me if you found any.


End file.
